<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summoning by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328463">Summoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To bring someone back, a sacrifice is needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome Back [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Summoning<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Crowley, Sandalphon, Ligur<br/>
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur<br/>
Word Count: 1,717<br/>
Rating: PG-13<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: To bring someone back, a sacrifice is needed.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>The final line completes the design on the floor. There's a flash so bright Crowley has to shield his eyes. He blinks until his vision returns to normal.</p><p>"What the Hell is going on?" The figure inside of the circle turns around and glares in Crowley's direction. He smacks a hand on the barrier keeping him trapped inside before spotting the demon. "Oh, it's you."</p><p>It takes Crowley's brain a moment to catch up to what his eyes are seeing. "Sandalphon, why are you wet and naked?"</p><p>"I was in the bloody bath, you snake." Sandalphon pinches the bridge of his nose. "Apologies, that was incredibly rude, especially to someone who has rendered me powerless with this blasted circle. Look, if you've summoned me to get some sort of revenge or slit my throat, could you at least give me some clothes first? I'd like to have a little bit of dignity when I go."</p><p>"I know you're angry, but if I let you out, do you swear you won't smite me or just leave?" He inches forward before stretching his left foot towards the edge of the circle. "I honestly just need to ask you a question."</p><p>"I swear it." Sweat is starting to drip down Sandalphon's brow and he's lost some of his color. "I hate enclosed spaces. I was trapped by a human a few centuries ago and he died before I could get free. It took the others ages to find me. I'd gone a bit... mad by then. Gabriel is still upset I tore his head off."</p><p>"You tore Gabriel's head off."</p><p>"I also removed Michael's arm at the shoulder. Uriel ended up knocking me unconscious before I could do the same to her. The amount of paperwork was ridiculous." He gives Crowley a small smile. "None of this is making you want to shatter the circle any faster, is it? I swore I wouldn't smite you and I'll throw in not attacking you or turning you into salt. How's that?"</p><p>"Eh." A flick of his foot makes a hole in the circle. With the barrier gone, he can feel the enormous amount of power Sandalphon has. Crowley's fairly certain Aziraphale can feel it up at the cottage too. "Would you like a towel or a robe?"</p><p>A snap dries the water from Sandalphon's body. A second snap clothes him with a pair of comfortable pajamas. "I'm fine." He looks around the greenhouse. "I can't feel the residue of any miracles. You've grown all of this yourself. I recognize a few of these from the Garden. Did you steal seeds while you were lurking there?"</p><p>"I don't think of it as stealing. I was preserving them. Besides, if She didn't want me to have them, they would have vanished by now." He points to a small yellow flower. "Grabbed those just before the world was flooded."</p><p>"I recognize the pale blue ones from Egypt."</p><p>"If I can cultivate them long enough, I might reintroduce a few to where they used to be, just to see if they can survive." He bites his lip. "Do you know if it is possible to bring a demon back from the dead if they've been killed with Holy water?"</p><p>Sandalphon blinks. "I'd heard you were responsible for the death of Ligur. I didn't expect you to feel guilty about it."</p><p>"Not exactly guilt. Hastur's a mess and no longer pulling his weight. Beelzebub said this was my fault and I need to fix it or take out Hastur too." Crowley is quiet for a moment. "I don't have a reason to kill him and I'd rather not. Seems a bit much."</p><p>"You're really not like other demons."</p><p>The way Sandalphon is looking at him makes Crowley's skin crawl. It's as if the Archangel wants to take him apart layer by layer to see how he ticks. "Never have been. Do you know if it's possible to bring him back?"</p><p>"I can't recall anyone doing it before, but that doesn't mean it can't be done. Usually these sorts of things require a certain amount of sacrifice. I'm talking the old school kind. You know, some blood or flesh donated to help the process along." The smile on his face is far from nice. "It's too bad I agreed not to hurt you or I'd give you a hand with it."</p><p>"Yeeeeah, that's not going to happen."</p><p>"We'll see." He takes a step closer to the demon. "I'll do a bit of research and get back with you. I'd like to find out if it can be done." Sandalphon gives Crowley one final look before vanishing in a bolt of lightning, which shatters most of the greenhouse windows.</p><p>---</p><p>"I may have discovered an answer to your question."</p><p>Crowley drops the trowel he's holding while not quite smothering his startled yell. "You did that on purpose."</p><p>"Perhaps I did. I also waited until I was sure Aziraphale wasn't here because he would object to what I need to do." Sandalphon takes a piece of parchment out of the pocket of his jacket. It's beyond ancient and written in a language which hasn't existed in quite some time. "This details a ritual to bring back creatures of darkness. I'm fairly certain they're referring to demons because they mention Molochi, which was their name for Moloch. Remember him?"</p><p>"He was one of the first to Fall. I don't think anyone has seen him since 'the incident', so maybe this thing doesn't work."</p><p>"There's really only one way to find out. They could have done something incorrectly, sacrificed the wrong sort of being, used the wrong amounts of other items. It was thousands of years ago." He carefully takes off his jacket and shirt, setting them on a bench. "How far are you willing to go for someone who tried to kill you? Will you allow me to peel flesh from bone or spill your blood? I'm very good at what I do. I only make it hurt when I want it to hurt. There are reasons they use me to... talk to captured demons or punish angels."</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're making torturers in Hell look like Mr. Fucking Rogers." Crowley starts striping down to his boxers. "If I do this, if I bleed for it, will you repair the damage afterwards? I'm not sure I'll be in any state to do it myself."</p><p>"Of course. Wouldn't do to leave you bleeding out. That's just sloppy work." He tilts his head to the side until his neck cracks. "I'll walk you through it, give you a moment to ask questions, and then we'll start. I'm rather curious to see if this works. There might be an opposite ritual, one used to bring angels back. We could restore all of those who have been lost."</p><p>"Can I just say you might be one of the most frightening beings, angel or demons, I've ever encountered? And I stood up against Satan himself with just a tire iron."</p><p>"Thank you, I try."</p><p>---</p><p>"Did I pass out?" Crowley feels floaty and he's not sure that's a good thing. "Could I have some water?"</p><p>"I was worried I didn't seal the final wound fast enough. My hands were too slippery from all the blood and I nicked an artery." Sandalphon, who is covered in blood and gore, helps Crowley sit up just enough to drink some water. "It worked. Look to your left."</p><p>Ligur is on his stomach. A pair of black wings with dark purple highlights drape over his back. His fingers twitch slightly, as do his wings, while he gradually returns to life.</p><p>Crowley can't feel anything below his neck other than a bit of pressure and the warmth of angelic miracles. He'd 'donated' most of an arm, some of a leg, and a few assorted other bits during the ritual. As Sandalphon had said, none of it hurt, though it was horrifying to watch.</p><p>"I should be finished shortly, then you'll have to make sure everything feels right and works properly. I have a reputation to maintain." Sandalphon hums while he works. The melody is familiar, but Crowley can't seem to place it.</p><p>"You could have killed me."</p><p>"True. I could have done quite a few things, some of which would have been permanent." He sits back, holding Crowley's hand in his own. Tendrils of muscle and eventually skin cover the exposed bones. "It was important to keep you alive. I doubt Hell will issue you a new corporation now that you no longer work for them. Word will travel through Heaven and Hell of what I've done and others will turn to me if they want to bring back someone. I can do something no one else can."</p><p>"You enjoyed what you did far too much." Crowley shakes his head as he sinks back onto a miracled pillow. "Angels have Fallen for less than that, Sandalphon."</p><p>"We'll see. She's never punished me for anything I've done so far. It may just be my role in the universe." He sets Crowley's hand down. "The numbness should wear off shortly. You may feel an amazing amount of pain when it does, but it will only be your body catching up on what it went through. It will pass."</p><p>With a sigh, Sandalphon gets to his feet. "I'd rather not be here when Ligur wakes. We had a fight a few centuries ago and while neither of us came out the victor, I still had all my limbs attached. He's a worthy opponent." He doesn't bother getting clean, just vanishes with a miracle. His clothing disappears a moment later.</p><p>The pain, when it hits, is a few steps beyond excruciating. Crowley's throat begins to hurt from all the screams which escape. He's very glad Aziraphale won't be back from his antique book conference for a couple of days. By then he'll come up with a better way to talk about exactly what had gone on.</p><p>Once he can breathe again, even though he doesn't really need to, Crowley sits up. He looks over at Ligur. The eyes on Ligur's chameleon are glowing a soft green. When Ligur's own eyes pop open, Crowley gives him a grin.</p><p>"Welcome back, Ligur."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>